Council of Ministers of Ruthenia
'''The Ruthene Council of Ministers '''or known as the Imperial Council of Ruthenian Empire, is an executive governmental body that brings together the principal officers of the Executive Branch of the Ruthenian government. Overview The Ministries and the Comitte of Ministers (Επιτροπή των Υπουργών) were created in 3220 as part of the Government reform of Konstantinos I. The Committee was an advisory board for the Basileus but could only consider matters referred to it by the monarch or when details for implementation of policy were brought to it by ministers. However, the Committee had little collective power and did not make decisions, just recommendations. When the monarch presided personally over Committee meetings it was referred to as a council as the monarch had decision/policy making authority that the committee did not possess. This council was presided over by a Chairman (Πρόεδρος του Συμβουλίου) besides the Basileus, and functioned as a policy making cabinet with its Chairman acting as Prime Minister (head) of the government. The Council of Ministers collectively decided the government's policy, tactical direction, and served as a buffer between the Basileus and the national legislature. After the 3235 reform, government duties were split between 17 ministries, 5 federal services, and over 30 governmental agencies. The prime minister is appointed by the Basileus of the Ruthenian Empire, and confirmed by the Parliament. He or she succeeds to the presidency if the current president dies, is incapacitated, or resigns and named as a Kankellarios of the Empire until the Patriarch choose a new Basileus. The current prime minister is Giorgios Papadopoulos. History Before the reform of 3235, Konstantinos created a Imperial Council in order to to assist the Basileus in the supreme administration, under a chairman of the council and create numerous charges and offices of central administration and functioned as a policy making cabinet with its Chairman acting as Prime Minister (Pro̱thypourgós) of the government, the chairman is elected by the Basileus between the council of ministers. In 3235, thanks to the Aquitanian influence and the ideas of the new basileus of modernize the empire administration, he signed a Imperial Decree of reorganization of the government bodies of Ruthenia, creating more ministeries and reforming the elections of them, the prime minister is now elected by the Basileus and no by the council and the members of the council was elected by the Imperial Family. Formation of the Council The Basileus appoints the Prime Minister and hands him the mandate to advise and form a government to help in the supreme administration of the empire. The prime minister can suggests the new Ministers and Deputy Ministers and the new government and gets appointed by the Basileus in a swearing-in ceremony with the Ecumenical Patriarch of Auronopolis at the Grand House in Auronopolis. Responsabilities * draft and submit the Imperial budget to the Ruthene Parliament; ensure the implementation of the budget and report on its implementation to the Parliament. * ensure the implementation of a uniform financial, credit and monetary policy in the Ruthenian Empire ; * ensure the implementation of a uniform state policy in the areas of culture, science, education, health protection, social security and ecology; * manage Imperial property; * adopt measures to ensure the country's defense, state security, and the implementation of the foreign policy of the Ruthenian Empire; * implement measures to ensure the rule of law, human rights and freedoms, the protection of property and public order, and crime control; * exercise any other powers vested in it by the divine law of the Basileus, Imperial laws and Imperial decrees. The government issues its acts in the way of decisions (αποφάσεις;apofáseis) and orders (παραγγελίες;parangelíes). These must not contradict the Basileus and other Imperial laws, and Imperial decrees, and are signed by the Prime Minister. Current Cabinet Category:Ruthenia Category:Governments